


Beautiful

by QueenTrickster



Category: Block B
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrator, mirror kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTrickster/pseuds/QueenTrickster
Summary: Finally, Jaehyo had an afternoon alone at the dorm. He was sure of it, no one would be home for the next few hours.These kind of afternoons were rare, and he was going to get the absolutely best out of it. Using a pink vibrator and strawberry lube.





	

**Author's Note:**

> whoop whoop I finally wrote block b porn!! I hope y'all will like it~  
> I wrote this in a few hours and did pretty much no editing so forgive me if there are any mistakes
> 
> Enjoy the smut!!!

Taeil and Kyung were gone, he was sure of it. He had nervously kept an eye on them, had taken mental notes on their plans, and he knew that they wouldn't return to the dorm anytime soon. 

 

Taeil was gone to get another tattoo, Jaehyo didn't know what or where because he had honestly been surprised to hear that Taeil still had enough uninked skin left to get another tattoo. Kyung said that he was going to studio to work on his new songs, one of them could work for Block B, he had said. 

 

When they had asked him what he was going to do he had panicked and answered with "Fishing." Luckily, they had believed him. 

 

Crouching down next to the bed, he pulled out a black shoebox from the shadows. 

 

He looked around, his ears on high alert, making sure that he was really alone. Jaehyo heard and saw nothing. There was no one at the dorm besides him. 

 

Jaehyo opened the box and removed the towels that he had wrapped around  _ it. It  _ was a rather large, bright pink vibrator. 

 

Buying it had been a nightmare, as he had browsed the internet looking for the perfect vibrator he had constantly looked over his shoulder, afraid that someone would barge in. At least he had made sure he had used an incognito window, he had learned even before their debut days that no one's internet browser history was safe, everyone knew exactly who enjoyed what kind of porn. 

 

The delivery had been another nightmare, he had thought about sending it to a post office so he could pick it up later but what if the people that worked there somehow knew, and what if they would recognize him? Jaehyo's career would be ruined. 

 

But at the dorm, you had Kyung and Taeil. Both two people who didn't seem to understand the concept of privacy. They would open a package addressed to Jaehyo without a second thought. And so he had ended up anxiously waiting next to the door for three days, lunging to it as soon as the bell rang and running for his room with his secret package under his arm. 

 

It had been worth it, though. Oh, it had been worth it. He knew it right after he had used it for the first time, it hit exactly the right spot, making his vision explode as he came harder then his fingers could ever make him. 

 

He quickly unwrapped his vibrator and hurried to the bathroom to clean it off with water. 

 

Just seeing the vibrator had already been enough to make arousal curl in his abdomen, he only got to use it so rarely, since he was loud when he orgasmed and he rather didn't have Kyung or Taeil walking in on him enjoying the afterglow with a pink vibrator still up his ass. 

 

As Jaehyo cleaned it, he looked into the mirror, noticing that his pupils had already dilated, a blush colouring his cheeks. He bit his lips, checking himself out some more. 

 

Fuck, he looked hot when he was horny. 

 

Deciding that his vibrator was clean enough, he hurried back to his room. He retrieved the lube, strawberry flavour, from his nightstand and put it on the bed. Once he was done rolling a condom over the vibrator he put it next to the lube. 

 

Then Jaehyo walked over to his mirror and pulled it until it stood right in front of his bed. He would have a great view. 

 

He licked his lips and pulled off his shirt, skin already sensitive with anticipation. Throwing his shirt into a corner, he checked himself out once more. He had a great body, clearly the best body out of all seven of them, Jaehyo thought. Seven ugly dudes his ass. 

 

Speaking of ass, he twisted around until he had a somewhat good view of it in the mirror. A pout appeared on his face. It wasn't that he didn't have a great butt, it was, it was just that Minhyuk's was better. 

 

A sigh escaped him. At least he beat Minhyuk in all other departments. 

 

Wanting to get a clearer view, he removed his pants and underwear too. Jaehyo turned and twisted in front of the mirror, admiring his own image. He truly was God's masterpiece. 

 

Moving to the bed, he kept his eyes trained on the mirror, watching his muscles move under his tan skin. Jaehyo sat down on his knees, upper body straight, his gaze still focused on the mirror. 

 

His hand trembled as he reached out to his chest and a soft moan escaped him when it slid over his chest, one finger bumping over one of his nipples. It felt electrifying. 

 

Jaehyo slid his hand down his chest, down and over his abs, pulled taut in suspense, until it brushed against the first black curls of his treasure trail. He went lower still, until he reached the base of his cock, dipping under and grabbing his balls. 

 

Panting, he rubbed the sensitive skin, squeezing them softly. He shot himself a look in the mirror. He looked gorgeous, skin flushed red, nipples perky, hair, somehow, already dishevelled. And already half hard. 

 

Slowly, he dragged a finger over his dick, a whimper falling from his lips. He needed more. 

 

He opened the bottle of lube, the  _ snap _ of the cap sounding too loud in his ears, and coated his hand and vibrator in it. 

 

One hand quickly went for his cock, making Jaehyo shiver as he stroked it hard, the lube slicking to his skin. 

 

His vibrator, he brought to his mouth, and he pushed the pink tip, dripping with strawberry lube, past his lips. He sucked it clean, tongue swirling around it as his lips got coated in pink. Jaehyo pushed it in further, as far as he could, until he was deepthroating it, tongue pressed flat against its underside. 

 

He loved having his mouth full, to wrap his lips around the shaft. If this was a real cock, he would have looked up and fluttered his eyes, there were very few people who could resist coming when he looked at them like that while sucking them off. 

 

But now Jaehyo looked into the mirror, admiring how he looked with his mouth shoved full. He fluttered his eyes at his reflection, his huge, deer-like eyes, and the thought of how many people would come at a look like that made him groan. 

 

The hand around his cock quickened the tempo, he had become fully erect a while ago. Couldn't exactly remember when. 

 

Leaning forward, Jaehyo put down the vibrator and coated two of his fingers in lube. Moaning, he pressed his fingers against his hole, rubbing against the muscle. 

 

"Fuck," he whispered as he pressed one of his fingers inside, eyes rolling back. "So good, already." 

 

He doubled over so he could get better access, pumping his finger in a steady rhythm. He ached for more. A whimper escaped Jaehyo as he added another finger, a tang of pain mixing with the pleasure. Just how he liked it. 

 

Setting a quick pace, he thrusted his hips, riding his own fingers. Jaehyo's moans grew louder now, filling his room, but he no longer cared. He forced his eyes open, taking in the sight of himself. 

 

He looked filthy, horny, flushed--

 

"Gorgeous." 

 

Jaehyo's hips stuttered and his pace faltered as panic suddenly rose in his throat. His eyes, wide and alarmed, went from the mirror to his door. 

 

There, Kyung and Minhyuk stood. Kyung blushed red, his eyes wide as he stared at Jaehyo with an open mouth. He seemed unable to look away, in his eyes, Jaehyo saw a hunger he had never seen in Kyung before. 

 

Minhyuk regarded him like a predator, casually leaning against the wall with one shoulder. His eyes were sharp, taking in every detail of Jaehyo sitting there, still naked and lips covered in lube and--oh god--he was still hard. 

 

He was still fully erect and, Jesus, he loved the way Minhyuk and Kyung were looking at him. It made arousal crawl down his spine, his skin shivering with the need to be touched. 

 

"Why are you guys here," he managed to croak, his voice too high for his liking. 

 

They were still looking. Minhyuk licked his lips and Jaehyo averted his gaze and then he saw. Both Kyung and Minhyuk were hard, a bulge clearly visible. Jaehyo swallowed. 

 

"We were just, you know," Minhyuk said, making a vague gesture with his hand, "gonna get a drink." 

 

Jaehyo narrowed his eyes at that. "You never come to the dorm for a  _ drink _ ."

 

Somehow, Kyung started to blush even more and he finally looked away from Jaehyo. 

 

He looked between Kyung and Minhyuk, saw the small blush that had appeared on Minhyuk's cheeks. 

 

"You two were gonna fuck!" Jaehyo accused them, pointing his finger between them. 

 

"Well, you said you were gonna go fishing!" Kyung replied. "We didn't know you were gonna be here."

 

"And you said you would spend your afternoon in your studio, damnit," he threw back. "You ruined my whole afternoon!" 

 

Kyung seemed to have a reply ready at the tip of his tongue but Minhyuk spoke before he could, stepping closer to Jaehyo. "I'm sorry we ruined your... afternoon but I think I know a way where we can all enjoy ourselves."

 

"Wha--," Jaehyo started but Minhyuk had closed the gap between and put his fingers under Jaehyo's chin, lifting up his face.

 

Then Minhyuk's lips were on his and Jaehyo froze. 

 

Of course, Minhyuk took advantage of Jaehyo's surprise, his hand curling around the back of Jaehyo's neck as he slipped his tongue inside. 

 

He was a good kisser and Jaehyo couldn't help but pull him closer, it had been so long since he had actually made out with someone, the last time must have been when he and Jiho had gone out drinking. Somehow, they had ended up making out on the couch before they passed out. 

 

A moan escaped him and Jaehyo swore that he could feel Minhyuk smirk against him. 

 

"Hyungs, don't just leave me out," a voice whined, and only then Jaehyo remembered the existence of Park Kyung. 

 

"Ah, sorry Kyung, come here," Minhyuk said, pulling Kyung closer to them. 

 

He thought Kyung was going to kiss Minhyuk, he had taken him to the dorm to fuck, after all, but instead it was him whom Kyung pressed his lips against. 

 

Kyung was hungrier, and rougher, than Minhyuk, kissing and biting at Jaehyo’s lips before moving onto biting kisses into his jaw. 

 

"Fuck, hyung, I didn't think you could look this hot," he whispered, voice low with arousal. 

 

A small part of Jaehyo's brain was offended, of course he was hot, put the other, and bigger, part of his brain was too busy moaning at Kyung's kisses, his fingers running through Jaehyo's hair and then suddenly pulling. 

 

He jumped when he suddenly felt Minhyuk's bare chest press against him, his fingers playing with his nipples. 

 

"Jesus, fuck," he whispered, heat shooting through him as Minhyuk nipped at his earlobes. 

 

"You should strip too, Kyung," Minhyuk said, twisting one of Jaehyo's nipples as he did, eliciting a moan. 

 

"Yeah, yeah I think I will," Kyung breathed as he started to pull on his clothes. 

 

Jaehyo didn't have chance to see the younger man undress, Minhyuk's hand turned his head so they could kiss, soft tongue sliding over his lips. He pressed against Minhyuk and gasped when he could feel him press against the skin of Jaehyo's back, hot and hard. 

 

"Look at the mirror, Jaehyo," Minhyuk demanded, and Jaehyo followed his gaze. "You look like a whore." 

 

He did. And he loved it. His hair was a mess, his lips swollen with kisses, and he was painfully hard. 

 

Minhyuk bit down on his shoulder, sucking a bruise into the skin. "A beautiful whore." 

 

Jaehyo's breath hitched. "Call--,call me that again."

 

"What, whore?" Minhyuk asked, his hand sliding over Jaehyo's abs. 

 

"N--,No," Jaehyo stuttered. "The other one, call me beautiful." 

 

Minhyuk kissed his neck and stroked his inner thigh, "Do you like it when I call you beautiful? Do you want me to tell you how absolutely gorgeous you are?"

 

"Yes," he gasped. "Please."

 

A hand curled in his hair and pulled, forcing him to look away from the mirror. "Hyung, I will call you beautiful forever if you suck me off," Kyung whispered before clashing their lips together, his hand running over Jaehyo's chest. 

 

"Kyung, yes, let me--, give me," he pleaded as Kyung swept over his lips with his thumb. 

 

"Fuck," he groaned, standing up, "you already look too handsome just like this." 

 

Then the tip of Kyung's cock was pressed against his lips, Kyung's hands once again in his hair. Jaehyo opened his mouth, lapping up the precome with his tongue. 

 

Kyung threw his head back in a moan and Jaehyo's hands found Kyung's slender hips, pulling him closer. Bit by bit, Jaehyo took him in, tongue running against the shaft and Kyung's eyes fluttered shut, his hand stroking Jaehyo's face. 

 

As Jaehyo set a quick pace, determined to show Kyung how good he was at sucking dick, Minhyuk kept kissing his neck, shoulders, and back. Biting hickeys into his skin in between whispering how beautiful Jaehyo was, how gorgeous, how he had never seen someone this perfect. 

 

Every whisper made Jaehyo moan, his voice vibrating around Kyung's dick. 

 

And Minhyuk's hands, they were everywhere. On his chest, his abs, his arms, his thighs. Everywhere but his cock. 

 

He was so painfully hard, wanted, so desperately, to be touched there, and yet Minhyuk didn't. 

 

Instead, Minhyuk grabbed the nearly forgotten vibrator. "So you were going to pleasure yourself with this, you beautiful whore," he whispered as he covered the vibrator in lube again. 

 

With Kyung's cock in his mouth, Jaehyo was unable to answer, and Minhyuk didn't give him the time. The low buzz of the vibrator filled his ears and then it's head was being pressed against his hole. 

 

His pace almost faltered as Minhyuk inserted the vibrator into him, slowly, inch by inch, he pushed it into Jaehyo. 

 

Then it hit his sweet spot just right and he almost went cross eyed. 

 

"Fuck, Jaehyo, look at you," Minhyuk said, his voice hoarse as he slowly pulled the vibrator out. "A pink one, of all colours. Damn, you're stunning." 

 

Jaehyo moaned loudly as he deepthroated Kyung and then both men decided to set the pace. Kyung grabbed his face as he started thrusting into Jaehyo's mouth, the words 'beautiful' and 'gorgeous' and 'Jaehyo' falling from his lips with every thrust. 

 

Minhyuk set a quick pace with the vibrator, managing to hit his sweet spot with every single one. 

 

Still, no one was touching Jaehyo's cock and he thought he was going insane. This was too much stimulation, just, too much. 

 

"Jaehyo, fuck, I'm gonna, I'm coming," Kyung moaned, right before he came in Jaehyo's mouth, covering his lips with come. 

 

Stumbling back, Kyung looked at his face. "Jaehyo, hyung, jesus, you look so hot covered in my come. Fuck," and he bent down to kiss Jaehyo, tongue running over his lips, licking up his own come. 

 

"Fuck, I taste good," he said, kissing Jaehyo again. 

 

As Kyung had come, Minhyuk had pulled out the vibrator and had rolled down a condom over his own cock. 

 

"Do you want me, Jaehyo?" he whispered as he teased Jaehyo's hole with his fingers. 

 

"Yes, please," he moaned in reply. 

 

"You ask and I shall deliver, beautiful," Minhyuk said, pulling Jaehyo on his lap as Kyung went and knelt between their legs. 

 

"Put your hands on Kyung's shoulder," Minhyuk instructed as he lubed himself up. "Are you ready?" 

 

Jaehyo couldn't answer, the moment Minhyuk had asked his question, Kyung had taken him inside his mouth. Finally, someone was touching his cock and Kyung's mouth so was warm and wet. 

 

"Kyung, fuck," he moaned, as Minhyuk put his hands on Jaehyo's hips, their grip hard enough to bruise. 

 

He felt the tip of Minhyuk's cock against him and then Minhyuk was inside him, filling him up in one smooth movement. 

 

If it hadn't been for Minhyuk's hands on his hips, and for Jaehyo bracing himself on Kyung's shoulders, he would have fallen for his legs gave out. 

 

Minhyuk set a hard pace, thrusting into Jaehyo without mercy, soft moans escaping from his mouth. 

 

"So beautiful, so good," Jaehyo could make out between the sensation of Minhyuk hitting his prostate with every thrust and Kyung still around his dick, sucking him off. 

 

"I'm going to come," he moaned, "fuck, I'm going to come." 

 

Suddenly, without the pace stuttering, Minhyuk's lips were one his back. 

 

"Jaehyo, look into the mirror, lets come together," he whispered.

 

and Jaehyo did, saw himself bouncing on Minhyuk's cock as he thrusted into Kyung's mouth, bruises covering his neck and shoulders. It was all that he needed to be sent over the edge. 

 

With a loud moan, he came in Kyung's mouth, his vision turning white with exploding stars. 

 

Minhyuk gave one, two more thrusts and then came as well, wrapping his arms around Jaehyo's torso, panting against his skin. 

 

Exhausted, they fell down onto the bed and Kyung joined them. 

 

Together, they lay panting in Jaehyo's bed, stroking each other's arms, faces, and hair. 

 

It was Minhyuk who broke the silence. "We should clean up," he said as he pulled out of Jaehyo with a wet pop. 

 

"We should," Kyung agreed. "But we also should definitely do this again." 

  
Still too exhausted to talk, Jaehyo nodded in agreement. They definitely had to.

 

**_~THE END~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed the smut, I sure enjoyed writing it :D anyways lemme know ur thoughts in the comments~ I really wanna know what u thought of this fic!!!
> 
> also hit me up on tumblr! @jaehyobae


End file.
